Help Me To Love Again
by XBLOODYMOONX
Summary: Bella is found in the forest by the Volturi and when she wakes up, she questions her views and past decisions…how will she react to her new surroundings and most of all, her feelings? Rated M just to be safe, it will mostly be drama/romance and a few other goodies to deal with so sit back and enjoy my hopefully kick-ass typing skills!
1. Chapter 1

**Help Me To Love Again**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own anything twilight and as much as it pains to say… I never will the characters, scenes, text and anything familiar to anyone who reads this is not mine and never will be. No copy right infringement is intended. I only like to play with the minds of these characters to do my bidding. P.S. the plot is mine and mine only…I know it's selfish but I'd like to leave my first fan-fic alone for now. Don't ya think?

**Summery:** Bella is found in the forest by the Volturi and when she wakes up, she questions her views and past decisions…how will she react to her new surroundings and most of all, her feelings? Rated M for mature scenes… there might be a lemon in later chapters but it will mostly be angst/romance and a few other goodies to deal with so sit back and enjoy my hopefully kick-ass typing skills! P.S.S. I have no beta so if you'd like to take up that position I'd be really happy happy!

**Chapter one:**

**Bella POV**

As I was following Edward deeper into the woods behind my house, all I could think was_ 'where on earth is he taking me?'_ When all of a sudden he stopped at a large boulder about 13 feet away. "We're leaving." I looked at him for a second thinking of ways to come up with a story to tell Charlie of why I have to suddenly leave. "How do we break the news to Charlie?" He turned around only a fraction with pained eyes and said "Bella…only me… and my family are leaving…not you" it was as if a blunt dagger went straight to my heart… not the sharp, quick pain you'd expect from such painful words but the blunt force as if you had the wind knocked out of you…and it certainly had. As my mind was rambling on and on about why he would try and pull such a sick joke on me I realized he wasn't joking at all. "w-why are you leaving…? I-I mean you just ca-" "Bella-You were nothing but a pet, to simply keep around for my own amusement-you are nothing to me…" and before I could even register what he had said. He was gone. Completely-gone.

I tried to run after him in the direction I had saw him go off in. I just couldn't believe it. The love of my life left me… he couldn't have. "EDWARD!" I screamed his name over and over again to see if he would come running back… "EDWARD! WHERE ARE YOU…?" I kept calling out to him- more like screaming.I screamed so much that I knew I wouldn't be able to talk for a long time. After at what I thought would be hours of running I just stopped and looked in every direction-just to make sure I wasn't dreaming all this. I tried pinching myself on the arms a few times when all of a sudden I just collapsed on the forest floor, whimpering and crying.

As the forest started getting darker, I couldn't find myself to get up, not because I didn't want to but because my feet were all bloody from all the thorns and sharp debris I might of ran over a bunch of times. As it started to rain I knew no one would find me-they probably wouldn't even care if I just died here with a broken heart. As I lay there feeling torn in more ways than one I just curled up into a ball and accepted my fate to die all alone without a care in the world. My last thought before drifting into unconsciousness was '_god help me…'_

**Jane POV**

As me and my brother were tracking the so called Cullen's we ran into something very un-suspecting. A human girl. "Brother…do you smell that?" we stopped and sniffed the air. "hmm- I do…she smells delectable" "Yes but she has a scent of familiarity, does she not?" He just chuckled. "Let's go find the owner of that delicious scent, shall we Jane?" I smiled as we started towards the all too familiar scent. After about 5 minutes of running we came across an unconscious girl. I bent to move the hair out of her face when it suddenly hit me. This was the pet of the Cullen boy. The girl who was able to blocked out master Aro's powers. Interesting. I look over to Alec who looked somewhat dazed. '_hmm, I wonder…' _Just as I'm about to pick her up, Alec lets out a low warning growl to not touch her. 'Alec this is Bella Swan-the Cullen's pet. We have to take her back to Aro for punishment.' I watched him very carefully just to make sure he wasn't gonna attack me or even kill the human. His eyes soon turned back to red and then he picked her up, all the while giving me a dirty look that I couldn't understand. 'Let's go then, Jane.'

**Bella POV**

'_I felt as though I were moving…maybe it's one of __**them**__ that ended up feeling sorry for me, and decided to bring me back to Charlie and just leave me again. I still can't believe that __**he**__ did this to me. I thought __**he**__ love me. He said he did but I guess I really was just there for his own amusement. I wonder where I'm being carried to.'_ I willed myself to open my eyes. But I felt so frozen. '_I guess lying in the middle of the forest does that to you huh Bella?'_ What I hadn't notice yet was I could faintly hear people talking. One sound like a young girl, the other voice sound a little like a guy who just hit puberty but their voice were much smoother sounding. I tried willing my eyes to open a few more times, when I finally managed to get them open a crack I could faintly see a very pale guy with short-ish brown hair. His eyes though were what caught me off guard. They were a deep crimson red. All of a sudden I had a very un-easy feeling of who these people were. And I would be lying to say that I wasn't scared of them. After all _they_ did warn me about these people. These people were the Volturi.

**A/N: SOOOO what do you guys think of the first chapter so far? I really hope you liked it even a tiny bit. Now I'm not gonna fret if I don't get any good reviews or even any reviews at all since this is my first ACTUAL fan fiction story…EVER, all I know is its going to be long ( I hope ;D ) but I would like a little feedback to tell me how I did and to see if you like it or not-cause it's ALWAYS nice to get a compliment or two. OH! And the pairing is going to be Bella/Cauis teehee. ANYHOO wish me luck on the next chapter guys and be kind and feel free to give me ideas and I'll TRY to put some of your ideas into the story. Thanks a bunch everyone for anyone who read the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it… it's time to plot Edwards doom! MUAHAHAHAHA o_O …**


	2. Chapter 2

**Help Me To Love Again**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own anything twilight and as much as it pains to say… I never will the characters, scenes, text and anything familiar to anyone who reads this is not mine and never will be. No copy right infringement is intended. I only like to play with the minds of these characters to do my bidding. P.S. the plot is mine and mine only…I know it's selfish but I'd like to leave my first fan-fic alone for now. Don't ya think?

**A/N: Well I hope you liked the first chapter. Now as I progress with this story I would like you guys to leave tips on how to improve it. (if you think it needs to be improved) Now I will try to update as often as I can. If I don't you can hunt me down and throw me into the Atlantic Ocean…but please refrain from doing that 'cause I do like living life as much as I can. STORY TIME!**

_**Previously:**_

His eyes though were what caught me off guard. They were a deep crimson red. All of a sudden I had a very un-easy feeling of who these people were. And I would be lying to say that I wasn't scared of them. After all _they_ did warn me about these people. These people were the Volturi.

**Chapter 2: **_little bit of a time lapse_

**Bella POV**

_Ugh! Why do I feel so stiff? It feels like I was sleeping in a box or somethin'._ As I opened my eyes I realized I wasn't in my room anymore. As a matter of fact, I don't think I was in the same state. As I looked around the room to gather my surroundings, I notice it's very old fashioned. The walls are a nice shade of blue with a dark wood trim around the ceiling, which I noticed was white. There were several floor-to-ceiling windows with chocolate colored curtains, there were also a few pictures here and there-but those I could look at another day. As I keep studying the room I notice just how much detail is in the furniture. All of the furniture is in a dark finish and has lots of antique carvings in it with brass handles on the drawers. I got so caught up in admiring the detail in everything that I realized my bladder felt like it was going to burst. I ran to the nearest door in the room, which thank god it was the bathroom and relieved myself in there.

When I was done I washed my face and as I looked in the mirror I couldn't believe what I was looking at. It was me. But I looked so sickly and pale that I had to do a double-check just to make sure that it was me I was looking at._ Yep. That's me._ 'Great' I said to myself. As I walked out of the bathroom I saw a girl sitting on my bed. I'm guessing she's one of the guard. I kept standing there for a few second when all of a sudden she spoke. Which I wasn't expecting._ I know. How could I not expect her to talk at some point?. _'Come va sei senti Bella?' I looked at her for a second and tried to pin point the language she was speaking in. Thats when I realized where I was.

Holy fuck I was in Italy! The next second she was infront me looking worried. When I realized that she was in front of me, I jumped. ' Bella I'm so sorry for scaring you like that. I know you're probably wondering where you are'. I started backing away from her, looking for a way to try and escape this hell hole, when my memories came flooding back like a freight train. _'I don't love you anymore'... 'Just for my own amusement'...'Leaving'...forest. Running. Rain. Pain. Lots of pain._ Before I knew it I was on the ground hyperventalating. I can't believe he left me. Am I really that undesirable? Am I really that ugly? A million questions kept running through my head before i finally snapped out of it.

I looked at the girl infront of me who look worried as hell. Then i noticed four other men in my room. There was that young guy with brown hair that I vaugly remember from before, then there were three other men I'm guessing the volturi leaders by the way they were dressed. The most powerful looking one would have to be the one with long black hair who looked to be in his early thirties, then there was the quiet one, who looked very detached and bored he looked to be in his early to mid forties. But the one that really caught my eyes was the youngest looking one. He had long blonde, almost white hair and his face was very sculpted. It looked as if he belonged in a magazine. Thats when I realized they were all looking at me.

I looked all around the room to try and find an escape but I couldn't find anything.My eyes landed on the open window. My head snapped to guy with the long black hair. _Did he just chuckle at how scared I'am?_ 'Ahh my dear. You won't be dying today.' I just looked at him like he had two heads. _Today?_ ' Of course not today!' _Shit i said that out loud._ ' We have to get you healthy enough to be changed now don't we young one?' _Wait im being changed? But i thought they would kill me for knowing their secret. ' _Aro she has to be killed! She knows to much about us!' 'Hmm. Well i suppose you have a point there Caius.' My heart rate picked up by a mile. I decided to stand up for myself. Not that I would have much of a chance escaping death at this point. But it was at least a shot.

As I stood up slowly, catching everybody's attention I braced myself for the refusal of me living a little bit longer. 'Uhmm...well I think I can be useful...to the gaurd...' now it was their turn to look at me like I had two heads. The blonde one, who im guessing was Cauis, was in front of me in less then a second. ' How're are you going to be useful if you're just a meal!' I flicnhed slightly at his words, while one of the other men came forward. ' I'm Aro. May i please have your hand for a minute?' I was hesitant at first, but knew I had no choice, so I gave him my hand. ' Hmm. Interesting. I can't read her past at all. Tell me Bella. Could your mind-reader. Edward I think his name was.' _I didn't like that name. Not at all._ ' Could he read your mind at all?' 'No he couldn't. He said I was a complete mystery to him. Why?' ' Magnificent! Simply wonderful!' He reminded me of a male version of Alice. If that was even possible. ' I think we have our newest, soon-to-be-guard!'

**A/N: okay guys I'm putting an extra chapter up a little earlier then I thought I would. And I'm really sorry for all the errors in this. I was writing this chapter for a LOOONG time, and apparently in microsoft word, if you've been using it for a long time the spell check just goes into the trash. Plus I'm still looking for a beta, who will put up with a good amount of correcting...I know I know I'm a horrible person BUT i hope you like this enough to leave a review to see what needs to be improved with the first two chapters. Sorry if I'm a bit of a perfectionest :P but i do like feedback! Anyways it's getting late and I'am have a KILLER migrane from doing this for the last couple hours. But i will start the 3rd chapter tomorrow! YAY FOR ME! Anyways love you guys who have already read or at least skimmed through the first chapter. BUH BYEZ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Help Me To Love Again**

**A/N: Okay guys when I woke up this morning I was SUPER happy on what I found for my story. You guys are just AMAZING, and I truly mean it. Thank you **_**alexma AND casper22**_** for the review. I really do think you guys are awesome for reviewing AND to all those people who put me on their fave's and alerts. YOU GUYS ROCK! Cause honestly even though I got almost 230 hits you guys are the lucky few who review and added me to alerts and faves. So that makes you guys extra special to me. So again THANK YOU MI AMIGOS or amigas. I guess it depends if theres a guy there reading this or not anyways you know what I mean! ENJOY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Help Me To Love Again**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own anything twilight and as much as it pains to say… I never will the characters, scenes, text and anything familiar to anyone who reads this is not mine and never will be. No copy right infringement is intended. I only like to play with the minds of these characters to do my bidding. P.S. the plot is mine and mine only…I know it's selfish but I'd like to leave my first fan-fic alone for now. Don't ya think?

_Previously:_

' Hmm. Interesting. I can't read her past at all. Tell me Bella. Could your mind-reader. Edward I think his name was.' _I didn't like that name. Not at all._ ' Could he read your mind at all?' 'No he couldn't. He said I was a complete mystery to him. Why?' ' Magnificent! Simply wonderful!' He reminded me of a male version of Alice. If that was even possible. ' I think we have our newest, soon-to-be-guard!'

**Bella POV**

After he said that, I couldn't think straight at all. _They wanted me as a part of them? They didn't want to kill me? __**They **__said that they were rutheless and never gave someone a second chance. But I didn't want to think about __**them **__anymore. I was going for it._ 'when can i be changed?' As soon as Aro heard those words he beamed like a kid on christmas.

**Aro POV**

'Excellent! Simply amazing! You will make a great addition to the gaurd mia cara'. ' Thank you Aro' _I can't believe it! I'll have a new gaurd member within a few weeks...maybe even sooner!_

**Caius POV**

_I can't believe this. He actually thinks this __**human**__ is going to be useful to us. The little girl will pay for this._ 'Aro. We have to kill her. She is a liability to our race! She must **die** at the hands of the law!' 'Now Caius. She will become one of our gaurd. If me or that Cullen boy can't read her then surely there must be some sort of gift that she possesses even in her human state. Just imagine how much stronger that could be when she's one of us!' I simply growled and stormed out of the bedroom. I needed to take my stress out on someone. That someone would be Athenodora. As i entered my chambers, she come running up to me. 'Cauis you look so stressed! Is there anything I can do to help you?' I pulled her flush against by body and kissed her with much force. 'Mmm...Cauis'

**Bella POV**

'I guess I should go shopping since I don't have any of my clothes...I mean is it possible for me to go shopping Aro?' 'Jane why don't you and Alec go take her in town to go shopping for a few dresses. By the way Bella when is your birthday?' To say this shocked me was a slight understatement. 'Uhmm... September 13th. Why?' _There Aro goes looking like a male version of Alice again_. _Wonderful._ 'That's a month away! We shall celebrate your last birthday and then be changed the day after! Is that okay with you mia cara?'. 'Uhm...sure...' 'Great!. Jane, and Alec will take you in town to get all your clothes ready. Including shoes and accessories!' _Oh wonderful...I think I should of told them how I don't like parties or any form of celebration. Guess I'm gonna' have to get used to it._

As Jane and Alec drove me to the stores in Volterra. I started to get anxious about everything. They better not try to put me in high heels, or so help me I'll light their asses on fire if they do. 'Okay Bella first stop is Victoria's Secret!' She literary dragged me through all the people until we were in the saftey of the store. But as I looked around at what they had I knew I was gonna hate this just as much as I thought I would.

'Bella tell me what colors you like.' I thought for a moment. Topaz. No. I couldn't like that color. Not anymore. I looked around the store and something caught my eye. It was a black lace set. The bra was a black lace multi-way, that had a small pink bow in the middle while the panties were also black lace with the little pink bows on the side. I had to have it. 'Here you go Bella!' 'Thanks Jane.' After about an hour in that store i got everything that I needed and it was on to the dresses.

We went into a store that looked like it sold prom dresses and only that but they also had shoes and accessories. I was looking through the dresses for about half an hour when i saw the most beautiful dress I have ever seen it was white chiffon fabric with sequins on the front, with a natural waistline. It was long with a slight train at the end plus it was strapless. I then found a pair of rsvp 3 ½ inch heel height. They were in a ivory satin with adjustable straps around the ankle. I tried both on and after getting both Jane and Alec's approval we were out to buy a bunch of other stuff.

After about 4 hours of shopping, we were back in the castle and I was eager to shower and change into some new white, ripped skinny jeans, a pair of converse all stars and a black tank top that said bite me on it._ Ironic isn't it?_ By the time i was showered and changed, I felt like wandering around the castle to try and find the kitchen. As I stepped out of my room I ran into something very hard and fell straight on my ass. I looked up and it was Caius, glaring at me like I had ruined his favorite suit. 'Uhm... Caius, I'm really sorry.' I said as I was trying to stand up without looking like the total clutz I'am.

As soon as I stood up he had me shoved against my door with his teeth at my neck. I couldn't help but me scared, but at the same time I was wishing he would just bite me. 'You are a stupid human, who is nothing but a desperate snack. And I will make sure you hate you entire time here do you understand, pet?' as my breathing quickened i couldn't help but feel safe with him. I mean yeah he was threatening me but for some reason I just felt safe in his arms. And yet i had no idea why. That's what scared me.

**A/N: okay my pretties here is the 3rd chapter and thanks again for the reviews and the alerts and what not and I hope you like the story so far! Give me ideas on what should happen in the next chapter. Cause I don't know if I should do a lemon or part of a lemon where they get interrupted or no lemon at all, and if there is no lemon then i just want ideas on how to put a bit more thrill into it you know? So all ideas are welcome! Love you guys! :D**


End file.
